The Snow Queen & the Firelord
by IceWarrior13
Summary: A strange, unknown force has sent a young Princess into the world of Avatar: the Last Airbender. Join Elsa as she tries to reason with a prince who's lost everything, trying to find the man inside the monster that was once her best friend.
1. Prologue

Princess Elsa of Arendelle sat in her room, perched on her bed and staring at the floor. The young girl wore a long dress of blues and purples with a jacket, along with black tights, black shoes, and white gloves. Her hair was in a braid spun with blue ribbon. She was eight, having spent several months separated from her little sister, Anna.

 _'"Catch me!"_

 _"Anna!"_ '

Elsa shook out of it, closing her blue eyes and biting her lower lip. A five-beat knock met Elsa's ears.

"Elsa?" A voice asked. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa remained silent, shaking slightly. "Okay... Bye." Some footsteps receded, and Elsa put her face in her hands, sobbing. In her sorrow, Elsa didn't notice the pulsating blue light that surrounded her. Suddenly feeling warm, Elsa looked up to see the light. Her eyes widened.

"Wait, what?" Then, there was a bright flash, and Princess Elsa was gone. Two pristine, white gloves drifted to the ground. Princess Anna of Arendelle hoped that her sister had bought the ruse, now using a pin to pick the lock. Upon opening the door, Anna looked around excitedly for her elder sister.

"Elsa?" Anna asked. Anna entered, stooping to pick up the gloves. "Elsa?" A few moments pass, and Anna's eyes slowly widen. "ELSA!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A little boy of around eight sat at a turtle-duck pond, his amber eyes watching the creatures with small interest. He was dressed in ornate red clothes, his black hair tied with a ribbon.

"Zuko?" A woman dressed in red sat down next to the boy. "What's wrong?" The boy looked up.

"Azula and her dumb friends were being mean again." The boy sighed. The woman shook her head, smiling.

"That girl... Zuko, one day you'll make a friend who will be by your side like Mai and Ty-Lee for Azula. Just you wait... You'll teach those dumb girls a lesson." The two started laughing, not noticing the blue light that flashed behind them. Zuko suddenly frowned.

"We're not alone." He announced. The two turned and gasped in shock. An unconscious little girl in blue laid on the ground a few meters away, facing a wall and breathing too slow for it to be normal. The boy's mother stood and ran over, kneeling next to the little girl with a worried expression.

"Her pulse is failing." The woman muttered, then looked at her son. "Zuko, watch over her. I'm going to get help." The boy nodded, his mother standing and hurrying away. The boy dashed over and kneeled next to the girl, gently turning her over.

"Whoa." The boy stared. The girl was pale, barely any pink on her face. Her hair was a blonde/white and in a braid. She was tiny, around Azula's size even though she was three years older. The girl was the first child his age that Zuko had ever seen. He pulled the girl up, holding her bridal style to possibly help her breathing. As Zuko watched over her, the girl shifted, opening her blue eyes weakly.

"Who are you?" She whimpered. "Where am I?"

"I'm Zuko." The boy replied calmly. "You're safe. We're going to take care of you." The girl nodded, looking tired. "What's your name?"

"Elsa." Then, the girl fell back into unconsciousness. Zuko's mother returned with her husband and some servants, several little girls watching from a distance. Elsa was taken to the infirmary, her fate to be decided when she woke up again.


	2. The Fire Prince and Terrible Trio (Elsa)

I shifted, then slowly sat up, opening my eyes. I looked around the tidy room, my eyes widening. This wasn't my room, and this certainly wasn't my bed, what with the red sheets and blanket. I slowly remembered the day before, then looked to see a young boy asleep by the side of my bed. He was my age, dressed in red with black hair in a ponytail. His head rested on his arms, which were folded on the side of my bed.

"H-hello?" I asked. The boy woke up and saw me.

"Hey!" He smiled, golden eyes bright. "You're awake!" I blinked a few times. Zuko...

"Where am I?" I asked timidly. "What's going on?"

"Mom and I found you outside. You were barely breathing, so we brought you to the infirmary."

"Uh-huh..." I frowned. "The infirmary of _what_ , exactly?"

"The Fire Nation Palace."

"The what?" My eyes widened. "How did I get here? Where's Arendelle?" Zuko looked confused.

"What's _Arendelle_?"

"Arendelle's my kingdom."

"Your _kingdom_?"

"Yeah... I'm Princess Elsa of Arendelle, heir to the throne." I admitted embarrassedly, and Zuko tilted his head.

"You're a _princess_..?" His eyes widened, and he smiled. "Cool! I'm a _prince_!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation! My grandfather is the Firelord!"

" _Firelord_?"

"Leader of the Fire Nation... I've never heard of Arendelle before. As far as I know, there are only three nations, but there used to be four. The Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, and the Water Tribes." Zuko sounded so confident... I looked down, my mind in turmoil. "Elsa?"

"It can't be." I hugged myself. "This can't be happening... I have to be in Arendelle, I have to be locked away, I can't be outside or near people..." I was on the verge of tears or a mental breakdown. "I want to go home."

"It's okay." Zuko climbed onto the bed and hugged me. I hugged him back, letting the tears fall. "We'll find a way to get you home. I promise."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A while later, Zuko's parents came in to talk to me. I told them all about Arendelle, and when they showed me a map of the world, my heart stopped.

"It's like a whole other planet." I covered my mouth with my hands to stifle a cry of anguish. I was given a piece of paper, and I drew a map of the world as I knew it, circling Arendelle.

"Remarkable." Prince Ozai, Zuko's father, took the drawing. "It's too detailed to be a fantasy." I bit my lower lip nervously. "We must keep this a secret for your safety, Elsa. No one can know about your world or Arendelle."

"Yes, sir." I bowed my head in respect, looking up. Princess Ursa, Zuko's mother, studied me.

"Are there _Benders_ in your world?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. Prince Ozai held out a hand, and a flame flickered to life. I was frozen... "You..?" I didn't know what to say, and it clicked. "The nations... Earth, Water, and Fire. You can control the elements based on your nation."

"Indeed." Ozai nodded. "There used to be _Air Nomads_ , as well. And the _Avatar_." I frowned. "The master of all four elements, and the bridge to the _Spirit World_." I nodded in understanding. "So? Does your world have Benders?" The moment of truth...

"No." I shook my head. "We don't have Benders. But, there are some beings born with _magic_. Not a lot, but some." The three nodded, then...

"Ooh! She's awake!" A voice exclaimed, and three girls around Anna's age bounded into the room. The first, who I could tell was Zuko's sister, smirked. "So, what's her name?"

"I'm Elsa." I replied nervously. The first girl smiled.

"I'm Princess Azula. These are Mai and Ty-Lee... How old are you?"

"Eight." I wasn't sure about this girl. I didn't like the look in her eyes while she was smirking, but she seemed nice enough while smiling.

"Well, welcome to the palace." Azula and the other two departed. Zuko leaned in and whispered...

"Ignore them. Azula's _mean_ , and those two do whatever she wants." He told me. I nodded. Ursa turned to Ozai and Zuko, smiling.

"Elsa should probably get some rest. The poor girl's been through a lot." She declared. Ozai and Zuko left, and Ursa turned to me, sitting in a chair. "Elsa, something's troubling you. You've had this look on your face ever since my husband showed you his Fire-Bending... What's wrong?"

"I..." I looked down, then placed my face in my hands and started sobbing. I felt Ursa hug me.

"There, there... It's alright, Elsa. You can tell me." Ursa pulled away, her expression serious. "You can trust me." I looked down at my gloveless hands, then raised one and unleashed a glowing burst of snowflakes. Ursa stared in awe, but I was shaking. "Elsa?" Unable to hold back anymore, I blurted out the story of my powers and Anna.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

When I was done...

"Oh, Elsa... I'm so sorry."

"So, I was locked away." I sighed. "Isolated from people. I have to control it, or I might hurt someone again."

"Elsa, it wasn't your fault. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I almost killed my sister... I have to conceal, don't feel-"

"Don't. Elsa, if it's the last thing I do, you will learn to accept, control, and _love_ these abilities." Ursa crossed her arms, smirking deviously. Uh-oh. "You're going to be a Bender."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Three days later, I was allowed to leave the infirmary. Ozai and Ursa had made a petition to Firelord Azulon, so there I was, standing before the man on a throne surrounded by flames. I was in my clothes from home (freshly cleaned and pressed), and I bowed before the man like Zuko had taught me to.

"Rise, child." Azulon ordered. I obeyed, looking up timidly. "My son and daughter-in-law have chosen to take you in. That means that they see potential. I will entertain them for now, as I sense something powerful in you... Do not disappoint me." I bowed my head. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I left as quickly as I could, meeting Zuko in the hallway.

"No offense, but your grandfather's terrifying." I announced, shivering. Zuko grinned.

"I know, right?!" We both started laughing, and...

"Well, well, well..." Azula crossed her arms and smirked. " _Zu-Zu_ 's got a little playmate. What fun."

"I like her!" Ty-Lee beamed. My eyes widened as her face flashed, Anna momentarily in my vision. I shook out of it and smiled.

"Eh, she's alright." Mai shrugged. I slowly realized why those three unsettled me so much: Azula was like the monster I feared I'd become, Mai was the isolated shut-in, and Ty-Lee was what I used to be and a reminder of my sister. All of them reminded me a bit of Anna, actually... Zuko shook my arm.

"Elsa?"

"I'm fine." I shook my head. "I... I just need some time to think, is all. I'm going for a walk." I turned and walked away, Zuko shrugging and departing while the three girls watched...

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I stood in the courtyard. It was nighttime now, and I looked down at my hands, taking a deep breath.

"Let it go." I whispered, then released an array of glowing snowflakes from my palms, laughing and spinning around as snow fell around me.

"Whoa." Someone guffawed. My eyes widened, and I turned to see three figures in red/pink staring at me. Even Mai looked starstruck. "Elsa?"

"I..." I backed away. Azula, Mai, and Ty-Lee walked out, eyes wide at the glowing snowflakes that swirled through the air around them.

"Elsa, this is amazing!" Ty-Lee laughed, looking around. "I've never seen Bending like this before!" Azula walked up to me, and I realized that her expression had lost all malice.

"Elsa, what's going on?" The princess asked softly. I looked down, then sighed and looked up.

"It all began a few months ago..." With that, I let everything spill out. My powers, the accident with Anna, my isolation, and my waking up in a strange world. I told them everything... For five year-olds, they were very smart.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

When the story was done, they'd understood everything I said, and...

"Oh, Elsa..." Ty-Lee shook her head. My eyes were transfixed on the ice-coated grass.

"That's my story." I mumbled, then looked up. "Please, don't tell Zuko or anyone else... I don't want to be the monster they'd think I am."

"Okay." Azula agreed. Mai nodded, and Ty-Lee hugged me. "But, Elsa... You're not a monster."

"Heh... Only people here seem to think that."

 ** _Aw! Friendship! I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	3. Three Years X 3 (Zuko)

Three years later...

Someone chased me through the palace courtyard.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" I laughed. I turned a corner and was tackled to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Elsa grinned. I groaned and fell limp.

"No..!" I raised a hand, then pretended to die. Elsa laughed and rolled off next to me, laying on the grass. I opened my eyes and looked over at her. "Best seventeen out of thirty-three?"

"You're on!" Elsa stood and helped me to my feet. Then, she took off and ran as fast as she could.

 ** _/\_**

I chased after her for about an hour before collapsing.

"You... Are a very good... Runner." I gasped, exhausted. Elsa looked down at me and giggled, not even winded.

"Yep!"

That's when Mom came running out of the palace, tears racing down her face as she headed toward us.

"Mom?!" I sat up, Elsa pulling me to my feet. We ran to meet her. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"News from the war-front." Mom looked down. "Zuko, your cousin Lu-Ten... Is dead." My eyes widened.

"No. He can't be..."

It was like everything became an oblivion. Lu-Ten, Uncle Iroh's son, my cousin, the brave soldier I looked up to, the pride of the Fire-Nation, was dead.

"I'm so sorry." Elsa raised a hand to her mouth, stunned. "I-I'll give you both a moment."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few months later, Father had Azula perform some Fire-Bending-forms for our grandfather. I tried to do the same, only to end up hurting myself.

We were quickly escorted from the throne-room, but Azula and I stayed to listen in.

Father asked for Uncle Iroh's birthright, and Grandfather got mad, so I ran away. I didn't see Azula stay, nor what she did after...

Elsa had changed that girl.

 ** _/\_**

 _Elsa was in a back corner of the garden where no one could see her, quietly practicing her magic._

 _She produced a large snowflake that looked as though it was made of blue glass, and she smiled brightly at it, proud of herself._

 _"Elsa!" Azula ran over to the pale girl as fast as she could. "Help!"_

 _"Azula?!" Elsa turned to the eight year-old, eyes widening. "What's wrong?!" Azula crashed into Elsa, grabbing her arm and pulling._

 _"Zuko's in trouble! I heard Father and Grandfather talking! Grandfather is making Father kill Zuko!"_

 _The snowflake fell from Elsa's hand, her eyes widening._

 _"What?!"_

 _"It's going to happen tonight, while Zuko's sleeping!"_

 _"No..." Elsa's eyes narrowed dangerously, her teeth gritting. "It's not. We need to find your mother, now. Come on!"_

 _With that, the two ran off._

 ** _/\_**

I looked around the palace, searching for someone to talk to and get my mind off what I'd heard.

I could hear the muffled tones of my parents arguing in another room, so I avoided that door like it was a raging Komodo-Rhino and headed toward the garden.

I found Elsa there, kneeling by the Turtle-Duck pond, staring into the water as the birds swam past.

She was wearing a red robe like Azula would often wear, the color not really suiting her. I always thought she looked more natural in blue, but at least she still wore her hair in a braid.

"Elsa?" I went over and kneeled next to her. My friend looked up at me, expression grim.

"Zuko... I heard what happened."

"Oh..."

"Can I tell you something? Something I've never told you before?"

"What?"

"... When I was a little girl, something bad happened to someone I care very much about. I'm not sure who was to blame, but it was all put on me." Elsa reached out, and my eyes widened as a baby Turtle-Duck actually swam into her hand and let her pick it up. "It was all different, after that night. My parents treated me like a monster, locked me away in my room, and..." Elsa gripped the hem of her skirt with the hand that didn't hold the Turtle-Duck, then reached up and gently pet the bird. "They never let me see my little sister ever again."

"Elsa..." My eyes widened. "I-I didn't know that you-"

"Her name was _Anna_." Elsa admitted. "And she never understood why... Why I had to stay away." Elsa looked up at me. "You were the first person to treat me like a real person in six months, you know that? My first real friend..."

"Elsa, how do you not have nightmares about this?" I asked. "About what you've been through?" Elsa looked down, gently placing the Turtle-Duck back into the pond, silent. "Elsa?"

"My parents always made sure that their every lesson stuck." Elsa stated, looking out on the pond as the Turtle-Duck swam to join its family. "There is one that haunts my dreams: _conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show_." Elsa gripped the hem of her skirt with both hands, her knuckles turning white as she bowed her head, gritting her teeth as a few tears hit the water. " _Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Put on a show, make one wrong move and everyone will know_... They thought I was a monster because of a mistake, one I will never forgive myself for." Elsa finally looked at me. "You're my friend, Zuko. I promise, you will never get hurt like I was, or worse. I promise."

"Then, let me make you a promise." I hugged the girl tightly. "No one will ever hurt you, again."

 ** _/\_**

 ** _"Never forget who you are."_**

 ** _"MOM!"_**

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few weeks after that night, Uncle Iroh returned to the Fire Nation.

A little less than three years after that, Father held a war-meeting with his generals. I attended and accidentally insulted a general's honor when I protested sending innocent troops to their deaths, so I was forced to fight an Agni Kai.

I was only fourteen years-old, but I was confident. Taking down that frail old man without hurting him too badly would be easy.

"Be careful." Elsa warned as I readied to step out. "Never turn your back, never falter."

"I won't." I smiled at my best friend. "I'll see you after the fight, _Snow Queen_." Elsa deadpanned.

"I'll get the medical supplies ready, you arrogant moron."

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying..."

"Grr..."

I walked out...

 ** _/\_**

 ** _"AHHH!"_**

 ** _"Zuko!"_**

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I refused to fight my father, my true opponent, and I was banished from the Fire-Nation until I could find and capture the Avatar.

I was permanently scarred, dishonored, and shamed. But surprisingly, that didn't deter the two people who fought to join me on my voyage.

Uncle Iroh and Elsa packed their possession, Elsa saying goodbye to Azula and her friends (who she'd grown close to and befriended, somehow), and they boarded the ship.

"You don't have to do this." I glared. Uncle Iroh walked off, whistling happily as he probably went to decorate his quarters and brew tea. Elsa placed a hand on my shoulder, giving a light smirk.

"Like you could stop me... We're finding this Avatar and getting your honor back, Zuko. Of that, I can assure you."

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"... I'll see you on the bridge."

With that, I pulled away from her hand, turned, and walked off.

I didn't see Elsa's smirk fade into concern and hurt, the hand I left in the air clenching into a fist and falling down to her side.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Three years later...

 ** _Well, now we head into the main series! What will it be like for Elsa, the internal conflict that comes with standing by her best friend as he changes and helping him hunt down innocent children? She's already changed Azula, acting as someone who didn't fear Azula and being someone the Fire-Princess could look up to. What else will change? I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	4. Change (Elsa)

Much had changed in the three long years we had spent at sea.

I wore clothing (and armor when we went into battle) much like that of Azula, my hair still in a braid over my shoulder. I'd grown taller, beating only Iroh in height when it came to other inhabitants of the ship, and

I had trained with the troops in the arts of swordsmanship and Komodo-Rhino-riding, and I had furthered my knowledge in navigating. Arendelle's trade centered on ice and the sea, after all...

The ship's captain taught me how to sail and use all of the ship's machines, and I had become quite the soldier.

For a Nonbender. ***gag, laugh*** If only he knew...

Zuko, however... Changed. He became bitter, cold, and unfeeling. He treated me with little more care than he did his men, which wasn't much, and he was constantly shouting and Iroh and myself.

But I pushed through it out of stubbornness to fulfill my promise, necessity due to being lost at sea, and the hope that Zuko would return to the boy I knew and befriended when the Avatar was finally found.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We watched as a blue light lit up the sky at the South Pole, and Zuko glared.

"Finally. Uncle, do you realize what this means?!"

"We won't get to finish our game?" Iroh asked, both of us looking at the Prince from opposite sides of a table. I had to suppress a giggle, and Zuko glared at me before continuing his rant.

"It means that my search is about to come to an end." Zuko looked at the light. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!"

"Or it's just the Celestial Lights." Iroh countered. "We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?"

"I DON'T NEED ANY CALMING TEA! I NEED TO CAPTURE THE AVATAR!" Zuko snarled. "Helmsman! Head a course for the light!"

As Zuko prepared for battle, I looked at Iroh.

"... We're going to need that calming tea."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

That night...

"I'm going to bed, now." Iroh yawned. "Yep, a man needs his rest." Zuko obviously didn't take the hint. "Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you are right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed."

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture." Zuko scowled. "Mine does. This coward's hundred years of hiding are over."

"Zuko." I tried softly. "You're destroying yourself. I hate seeing you like-" Zuko spun around, livid.

"Like this?! Then, just leave me alone!" My best friend spat. My eyes widened, and I took a step back.

Zuko and I had grown apart, but never had he said he wanted me to leave, before... I could tell he meant it.

I raised a hand to my heart, then looked down, biting my lower lip. I would not break, I would not cry...

 _Conceal, don't feel._

 _Conceal, don't feel._

"If that's what you want... The next time we dock, I'm gone." I turned away and walked off without another word, shrugging Iroh's hand off when he stood and placed it on my shoulder.

 ** _/\_**

I went to my quarters and closed the door, then leaned against it and slid down, hugging my knees to my chest. I let some tears fall, shaking. Then...

"Elsa?" A few knocks came at the door. I looked up, but I didn't say anything, knowing I would choke on sobs. "Elsa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean... Please. I know you're mad, but talk to me."

I didn't reply, and I slowly fell asleep as the steps receeded.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 _Zuko returned a few hours later, deciding to try again._

 _"Elsa?" Zuko asked, knocking on the door. "Please, I know you're in there... I know I was a jerk, and an idiot, and I shouldn't have said what I-" Zuko noticed something. "You didn't lock this door." Then, he opened the door, eyebrow raised. Looking down, the Prince saw... "Elsa?"_

 _The young woman was fast asleep, hugging her knees in a sitting position with her back right where the door had just been._

 _Zuko sighed sadly, guilt flashing across his face, then kneeled and scooped Elsa up bridal-style, carrying her over to her bed._

 ** _/\_**

I woke up, my eyes immediately becoming locked with amber ones. Zuko gently set me down on my bed, then sat next to me. I saw something on his face that I hadn't seen in a long time: remorse.

"Elsa, I..." Zuko looked down. "I'm sorry for what I said. You were only trying to help me." I slowly smiled, not letting him see he was forgiven. "Please, don't g-" I hugged him tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere, you ponytailed-idiot." I beamed. Zuko hugged back, and I could tell he smiled. "Saw that."

"No, you didn't!" Zuko flinched. "It's impossible!"

"No, just a bit unlikely." I pulled away, grinning. "I always know when you're smiling."

"Grr..."

"Oh, you're still mad? I guess I'll go and pack my-"

"No!"

"Hah!"

"I hate you."

"No, you don't." I teased. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He stood. "I'll see you on deck in the morning."

"Alright." I gave a small smirk. "Goodnight, Prince Zuko."

"Goodnight, Princess Elsa."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We watched as a figure in orange and yellow leapt from an old Fire-Navy shop, carrying a Water-Tribe member, the two running off.

"The last Air-Bender." Zuko muttered, glaring venomously. "Quite agile for his old age..." My best friend looked back, angry. "Wake my uncle! Tell him I've found the Avatar..." His eyes locked on the Southern a Water-Tribe. "As well as his hiding place."

 ** _... Well, that was a thing. What will Elsa do when she sees Zuko attacking innocent people, a elderly woman, and children? I own nothing. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**

 _P.S: **To my viewers who play** Roblox **: try and see if you can find me. My screen-name is** IceWarriorWriter **, and I play Obbys.**_


	5. Monster (Zuko)

We arrived at the Southern Water Tribe, and as we readied to come ashore, Elsa kept laughing.

"What?!" I asked. Elsa recomposed herself, smiling.

"Sorry, that helmet makes you look ridiculous... Zuko, did you really have to destroy their wall? These people haven't done anything wrong."

"They've been harboring the Avatar for one-hundred years!"

"How do we know that? Let's not jump to any conclusions. Maybe they don't even know he's the Avatar. He's been hiding this long."

"Hmm..." I considered it. "You're right, but they won't listen unless they know we mean business." Elsa laughed again, pointing at my helmet. I scowled, not in the mood. "Quit it!"

"I can see the Water-Tribe history books, now... The Avatar was captured by the fearsome _Prince Unicorn_." Elsa mused. I glared, then focused as the door opened. I marched down the ramp, Elsa beside me and men behind us. A boy in warpaint charged us with a club, but I dealt with him swiftly. "Okay, that was just mean."

"What did I say about looking like _we mean business_?"

"Right, right... Sorry." Elsa smirked. I glared, then marched over to the tribespeople.

"Where are you hiding him?" I dragged an old woman out of the crowd by her hood, frustrated. "He'd be about this age. Master of all elements?" No one said anything, and I shoved her back, sending an arc of fire at them. Little did I know, Elsa was getting angrier and angrier. "I know you're hiding him!"

"AAAAH!" The boy in the warpaint charged again, actually getting the drop on me. A child threw him a spear.

"Show no fear!" The kid grinned. The older boy looked up, focused. He charged, but I broke his spear and sent him falling just before his boomerang hit the back of my helmet.

"Huh." Elsa glared. "They do come back." I was getting angrier and angrier by the second, as was Elsa... But she wasn't mad at the Water-Tribe. I prepared flame daggers, ready to strike the boy down, but Elsa stepped between us. "He's just defending his people. All you've done is speak cryptically and push everyone around with fear-tactics. You don't need to hurt anyone."

Just then, something fast took out my legs and sent me sprawling on the ground. I heard Elsa and the Water Tribe laugh as I stood.

"Hey, Katara! Hey, Sokka!" A boy, bald with tattoos and dressed in strange clothes, smiled. The boy who Elsa defended deadpanned.

"Hey, Aang. Thanks for coming." He sighed. My men and I got ready for a fight, seeing that the tattooed-boy was armed and ready.

Elsa just watched with wide eyes as the boy simply used Air-Bending to cover us in snow.

"Looking for me?" The boy, Aang, asked coldly. I was stunned.

"You're the Air-Bender?" I asked. "You're the Avatar?!" The boy gave a small nod as we started circling each other, getting ready to fight. "I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating..." I scowled. "You're just a child!" Aang raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you're just a teenager!" He shot back. I began sending fire-blasts at him, but Aang deflected them with ease, using his staff. Then, one of my blasts got close to the Water Tribe people, and Aang's eyes widened as they screamed. He looked up, holding his staff out. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

I got out of my defensive position and nodded once, my soldiers leading Aang away.

"Zuko, this is wrong." Elsa glared. "He's just a kid! We thought it would be a fully-grown man, a coward! Not a child!" I didn't look at her, and she grabbed my arm. "You can't-"

"Enough!" I snarled. Elsa backed away, eyes wide. "I'm the one in charge! The Avatar is coming with us to the Fire Nation, and that's final!"

"No, it's not." Elsa looked down. "I thought you were still the boy who found me nine years ago. I gave you chance after chance to prove it to me... But, my best friend's gone." My eyes slowly widened as Elsa looked up, tears racing her face. "All that's left is a monster."

"Elsa-"

"I told you I was getting off at the next stop." Elsa wiped the tears away, glaring at me. "Goodbye, Zuko." Elsa turned and kneeled, offering a hand out to the Water-Tribe boy. He hesitantly took it, and Elsa pulled him to his feet, then looked at me with no emotion. "Leave."

"Elsa-" I reached a hand out. My best friend lost it.

"LEAVE!" Elsa snapped. I lowered my hand.

"If that's what you want." I sighed, then turned and boarded my ship.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After the Avatar was led to the brig, I went to my quarters.

"Prince Zuko?" Uncle was at the door. "I noticed... Where is Elsa?"

"Gone." I replied quietly, sighing. "She left, Uncle. I messed up, and now my only friend is gone."

"Zuko..." Uncle walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "In your eyes, I see not the loss of a friend, but..." Uncle shook his head. "More."

"What?"

"If you recall, also lost my best friend, Prince Zuko. A long time ago... I know that look all too well."

"What look?!"

"I'll let you think on that." Uncle smirked and left. I rolled my eyes and fell back on my bed, sighing. What did he mean? His best friend..?

"Oh my God." I muttered. "He thinks that Elsa and I..?"

Damn it, Uncle! We were just friends.

We were just friends...

 ** _"I thought you were still the boy who found me nine years ago. I gave you chance after chance to prove it to me. But, my best friend's gone... All that's left is a monster."_**

I closed my eyes. What did she mean, _monster_?

Then, all of the mistakes I'd made in the last three years came rushing back. All the times I'd treated the crew unfairly, all of the people I'd attacked in threatened. All of the times Elsa had been so scared of me...

"She's right." I covered my face with my hands. "I'm a monster." Then, I heard a commotion above.

 ** _/\_**

The Avatar had escaped.

A few minutes later, I'd cornered him above and knocked him overboard.

All of the sudden, Aang burst out of the water with glowing eyes and tattoos, knocking me over the edge.

I held onto the edge with all I had, then that Water Tribe boy hit me off.

As I sunk below the waves and everything went black, I saw a flash of red, blue, and white...

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I woke up with a groan, on my bed. My uncle smiled.

"You're awake."

"What happened?"

"You were drowning, Prince Zuko." Uncle grinned. "Luckily, you had a friend looking out for you." I looked over to see a figure curled up in a chair near my bedside, asleep.

"Elsa?" I asked. Uncle nodded, looking back at me.

"She jumped off the back of that Flying Bison, and she pulled you out of the water..." Uncle shook his head. "The crew is waiting for you to pass judgment for her betrayal." I looked over at the sleeping girl and smiled.

"What _betrayal_?"

"Prince Zuko... This is not like you." My uncle actually looked concerned for my sanity. I rolled my eyes.

"She saved my life. That cancels out an argument."

"Very well." Uncle stood. "I'll go and alert the crew." Uncle left, and I looked over at Elsa again.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

When Elsa woke up, I was up and dressed, arms crossed.

"So..." I glared. "The traitor returns." Elsa's eyes widened slightly, but her expression was otherwise calm.

"I guess so." Elsa stood. "You can let me off at the next-" I hugged Elsa tightly, much to her surprise. "Zuko?! What are you-?"

"I'm sorry." I closed my eyes. "The last three years... I really have become a monster." I felt Elsa slowly hug me back and looked down at her. "After all I've done, why did you come back? Why save me?"

"Zuko, you may be an insufferable prick, but..." Elsa looked down. "I'd never just sit back and let you die. You may be a monster, but you're also my best friend. So, deal with it."

"... I hope there's never a reason why I won't have to ever again."

"Me, too."

 ** _What's going to happen when Elsa keeps facing the GAang? She's already proven that she won't stand for Zuko's behavior. I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**

 _PS: **To my fans who play** Roblox **, here's a challenge! Find me! I'm** IceWarriorWriter **, and I play Obbys! Good luck!**_


End file.
